Matthew Weaver
Player: Duckie *'Name: '''Matthew Lloyd Weaver *'Meaning: Gift of God / Grey / Weaver *'''Nicknames: Matty, Mr Weaver, Lieutenant *'Themesong/Playlist: 'On Grooveshark *'Gender:' Male *'Sexuality:' Straight *'Age:' 50 (September 27, 1920) *'Nationality:' American (Lawrence, Massachusetts) *'Build:' Like a fuckin' brick wall *'Height:' 6'4" *'Weight:' *'Team:' BLU *'Job Class:' Soldier *'Current Load-Out:' :--- Direct Hit :--- Shotgun :--- Shovel *'Parents:' Deceased *'Siblings:' Older brother and middle sibling (died in infancy) *'Partner:' Beatrice (divorced 1947; deceased) *'Offspring:' Colton M. Weaver (son), Preston L. Weaver (grandson) Personality Generally laid back and good humored. Sometimes he plays up his age but more often than not, he finds the energy of his younger teammates infectious. Don't be surprised however if he starts to 'dad' you and tries to impart some sort of wisdom. History At the age of 18, Matthew enlisted in the Army and soon trained with the US Air Corps to learn how to fly. At 20 he married his teenage sweetheart but soon after, the US got involved in WWII. He was of course away from home a considerable amount of time and missed the birth of his son while stationed with the Army Air Force in the Pacific. He remained in the service after the war ended, wanting to further his career, fly as much as possible, and perhaps become an ace. Unfortunately his wife got fed up with his constant absence and left him for another man, taking their son with them. Her new husband however was abusive and when she suddenly passed, Matthew knew he had to be there for his son and raised him on his own. Now that the boy is grown up, Matthew needs something else to do with himself and figures joining BLU is close enough to re-enlisting as he can get... even if there aren't any planes. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *Formidable size, good aim, optimism, previous military experience Weaknesses *Large size means he's not so fast and can't rocket jump as high as others, has a tendency to make friends with REDs, won't hit ladies, allergic to cats Relationships RED *Ace: Matthew is best friends with Ace's father, having served together during WWII. He has changed Ace's diapers before. He's not exactly sure why the kid hates him so much but he finds him extremely exhausting and generally avoids him. *Ardette: Love is such a strong word, but whatever his feelings are for Ardette, they're certainly unrequited. Regardless, he doesn't see her as an enemy which is a big mistake. *Dr. Tailor: They haven't chatted much but he doesn't mind having a little smoke with the guy. *Hank: Hate is such a strong word, but it's very fitting here. The two despise each other and Matthew has good reason seeing as Hank is the man who murdered his ex-wife. *Harvey: Together they geek out over space and flying. Harv is the brains for the most part but Matty likes to dream. BLU *Andy: Andy is one of those youthful teammates whose antics provide Matty with entertainment. However, he loathes the Pyro's pet chicken. *Asher: This man is disturbing in Matthew's opinion. Something about him unnerves him. *Fred: He seems like a pretty cool guy honestly. Though Matty is sorry he got sniped right in front of him. *Lloyd: Matthew thinks Lloyd is a genuinely good guy and he even admires his abilities as an Engineer. *Lucius: The two are roommates who luckily have no qualms with each other. It's Ref that Matty has issues with. External Links *Big App *Ten Facts *Shirt References *Master Post *Matty Tag *Matty is Dead jokes Category:BLU Category:Soldier Category:Characters Category:Matthew Weaver Category:Matty Category:Blu